Emotions
by GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: Kise x Kuroko. Kise becomes curious about Kuroko's emotions.


The sounds of a lone pair of shoes squeaking on the floor filled the gymnasiums air, as Kurokocchi continued to do laps. With each step his calves were on fire and his lungs were burning squeaking even. Kise watched from the entrance to the gym with number two sitting calmly at his feet with his tongue half hanging out and a wagging tail.

Kise's golden orbs followed the blue haired youth as he pushed his limits. The pain of the extra laps was slowly beginning to etch into his facial features. Kise was not use to see this type of emotion begin to grace Kurokocchi's face. He was used to the emotionless expression Kurokocchi wore around everyone. It was rare for Kurokocchi to show that he was happy, frustrated or even sad. Kise wondered what other emotions would look like on Kurokocchi's handsome face.

'_Kurokocchi's handsome face?_' Kise mentally questioned that weird sentence. Shaking his head he kneeled down to pat Number two's soft fur. His eyes never left Kurokocchi's slender pale figure as he pushed himself as far as his blazing legs would let him.

Kuroko had no thought in his mind as his vision started developing black dots in his vision. _'I need to get stronger for Kagami-kun.'_ His mind whispered eerily dripping with determination. Kuroko had promised to make his team the best in Japan. In order for that to happen he had to get better. He did not want to be a hindrance again.

'_So ...tired'_ his mind began to fade along with his vision. His body couldn't handle the extra fifty laps he was doing not right after practice.

'Squeak.' His basketball show squeaked as he began to fall forward. With his vision clouding up, his lungs begged for this.

Kuroko knew he was falling, but he couldn't stop it. He had reached his ultimate limit.

'Woof!' Number two's bark echoed in the gym. With another pair of heavy footsteps... desperate footsteps.

'_Kagami-kun?'_ his mind wondered before he hit something hard.

'Oomph' Kise fell to the floor hitting his tail bone hard as Kuroko fell on top of him. Unaware of his surroundings. Kise breathed out a sigh of relief as the smaller male fell on top of him uninjured. Number two had alerted him on Kurokocchi fainting. He had used his speed he gained from basketball to catch Kurokocchi before he hurt himself too badly.

Besides his tail bone both of the boys were fine without an injury.

Sighing down at the fallen boy in his lap, Kise ran his fingers through Kurokocchi's soft blue hair. _'Does he wash number two with the same shampoo?' _Kisequestioned noticing that the two had the same texture of hair/fur to touch. Smiling to himself Kise knew Kurokocchi would go that far for a dog.

"Eh?" Kuroko groaned when his eyes finally fluttered open again. How did he end up on the ground? And what was underneath him ? Blinking back the tiredness he was suffering Kuroko looked up to see Kise smiling gently down at him. With a glimmer of worry within his shining orbs.

"Kise-kun? What are you doing here?" Kurokocchi asked from his position, his empty blue orbs were staring directly into Kise's eyes. For some reason it had Kise feeling quite nervous as something fluttered about in his stomach.

"I came to see you Kurokocchi" Kise stated with worry underlining his tone of voice.

"Why am I on top of you Kise-kun?"

"You fainted" Kise replied feeling more uncomfortable as each second passed in this position.

"Huh." Kuroko hummed to himself still looking quite perplexed and quite adorable.

"I'm going to get up now" Kise stated.

Slowly he began to manoeuvre his leg from underneath Kurokocchi. When suddenly Kuroko flushed red whilst his emotionless facade threatened to fall.

Gulping Kise froze to observe this emotion. It stirred something deep within himself.

'_But what did I do?'_ Kise asked himself when he realized his leg had rubbed against Kurokocchi's groin in the attempt to get up.

Grinning a bit as Kurokocchi's face began to go back to its normal colour he moved his right leg again but a bit harder earning a bit back moan.

"Kise-kun I will get up first to make this easier" Kuroko said feeling deeply embarrassed. He shouldn't be feeling this towards a male. Slowly he got up on his feet with aching joints and mildly burning lungs.

Without a glance towards the large blonde wearing a slight smirk, Kuroko sauntered towards his water bottle he had placed on the bench. Eagerly he popped open the bottle feeling a little weak and chugged down the cool water.

Kise licked his lips as he watched Kurokocchi's adams apple bob with each gulp of water. Standing up he stalked towards the smaller male like a lion to its prey.

His golden orbs darkened notably with lust.

Kuroko heaved a sigh when he finished his drink feeling much better.

"Kise-kun?" he breathed out seeing the male approach with a glimmer of something Kuroko had never seen in his glimmering orbs.

Without a word Kise gripped Kurokocchi's slightly muscled arms in his large hands. The contact had jolts of fire running up Kise's skin and through his veins.

Kise wanted Kurokocchi and he wanted him now.

Without a word or a hint Kise pushed Kurokocchi backed, until he hit the gym's wall. Kurokocchi was trapped prey.

Gulping Kuroko stared up into Kise's swirling orbs. This was weird. But it stirred something deep. It had his stomach fluttering with all these emotions he had never felt before.

"I want to see that handsome face of yours display every emotion. I want to make you quiver and want me. Kurokocchi you are mine and always have been" Kise purred with a possessive edge to his tone of voice.

Gulping Kuroko couldn't escape he didn't want to his body froze in place, he could feel an overwhelming amount of lust and adrenaline pump through his system.

"Shut up Kise-kun" Kuroko bluntly ordered before jabbing Kise roughly in the ribs, this caused the male to lean over holding his ribs in pain as he clenched his teeth. Without hesitation, Kuroko gripped Kise's black tie and tugged the male towards him now that he was the same height as Kuroko.

Rather aggressively Kuroko crashed his lips to Kise's unsuspecting ones.

It took at least half a minute for Kise's mind to register what was happening and when it did Kise let out a deep chuckle before kissing back with all the need and determination he felt in his system.

Ignoring the subsiding pain in his ribs, Kise nibbled along Kurokocchi's firm lip earning a surprised gasp allowing him to enter Kurokocchi's mouth. He wanted to taste all of Kurokocchi. In a fierce battle their tongues fought for dominance. Kise's tongue could taste Kurokocchi's favourite drink. The vanilla milkshake mixed with Kurokocchi's taste had his pants tightening rather tightly around his stirring member.

The two males pulled away both were panting heavy.

Kise was surprised to see Kurokocchi's orbs rather dark and menacing with nothing but lust.

With quite a lot of strength, Kuroko shoved Kise back causing him to trip over the bench and land on his back with a loud 'thud'.

With wide eyes Kise didn't move from his spot. Kuroko grinned a sinister smile, with ease he straddled Kise. The blonde didn't know how to react. He did not expect Kuroko to take the role of the predator. He was in for one hell of a time.

"I was the last one here Kise-kun. No one else will come here so late at night." Kuroko growled with so many emotions radiating in his voice. The sound excited Kise even more.

With forced Kuroko pulled apart Kise's shirt revealing his muscled torso. The site had him even more excited. The adrenaline pumping through his veins had him ready to ravish Kise.

"Kurokocchi?" Kise spluttered out feeling his skin go hot and his face flush. He wanted to be in control. Kise wanted to do this. But he had to admit. He liked this more. He liked this version of Kurokocchi. It had him wanting more and more. He wanted every last bit of Kurokocchi including his heart and soul.

Licking his lips, Kuroko began to nibble along Kise's collar bone he enjoyed the feeling of Kise shuddering underneath him. He narrowed his deep sea eyes and dragged his teeth along Kise's neck. Feeling his arousal tighten in his pants.

Cheekily Kuroko began to kiss Kise's face; he pressed his lips to each corner of his mouth torturing Kise.

Slowly and forcibly Kuroko unbuttoned Kise's slacks revealing his erected member, the fresh air hitting had Kise gasping in shock.

As Kuroko kissed down Kise's neck and too his hips, he gripped Kise's member and began moving his hand up down experimenting the speed and strength. When he had Kise quivering and throwing his head back he kept going at the pace. He liked this affect.

"Kurokocchi..." Kise panted out his name with blissful pleasure filling his moans.

"I want all of you. Kise-kun" Kuroko whispered narrowing his eyes even more. With a look of possessiveness. "Kise-kun always see's me" Kuroko continued as he continued to kiss Kise up and down with his deadly grip on his member covered in pre-cum.

When Kuroko noticed Kise's stomach muscles tightened he let go of Kise's member leaving the male panting and in need of a release.

"Prepare me Kise-kun." With that simple set of words. Kise aggressively and desperately straddled Kuroko. Like an angered beast Kurokocchi's clothing was removed in a mere minute. The slender form supporting muscles had Kise wanting more and more.

He wanted Kurokocchi to moan his name. And fast.

Without hesitation Kise plunged two fingers into his mouth coating them with his saliva. With blazing gold eyes as if a fire were in them. Kise plunged the two digits into Kurokocchi. The smaller youth groaned with pain as his muscles began to loosen and get use to the sudden size.

Kise licked his lips he loved this pained but pleasure face Kurokocchi was pulling right now. He wanted to see more. With ease he moved his fingers around in the warm depth of Kurokocchi. The blue haired male groaned as he began to scissor him. Pain and pleasure filled Kurokocchi's face.

'I have to fine the angle.' Kise said to himself. As he added more fingers to find the angle.

When he hit it Kuroko was beginning to quiver and shake. He threw his head back revealing his slender neck.

Pulling his fingers out, Kise lined up at Kurokocchi's puckered entrance. Without a moment to rest he plunged his large member into Kuroko at the perfect angle.

Pain and pleasure filled Kuroko as Kise entered. He wanted more but he had to adjust. He wanted Kise to ravish him. He like this feeling. The wooden floor no longer bothered him.

"Ravish me Kise-kun." Kuroko ordered.

This order turned Kise on even more. He loved this. He began to pull out and thrust back in it first he was slow and soft until Kurokocchi begged for 'Harder 'or 'faster'.

He gladly listened enjoying the emotions swirling on Kurokocchi's face. With each thrust Kurokocchi quivered and moaned as he hit the bundle of nerves. That had his neglected member dripping with pre-cum.

With a devilish grin, Kise gripped Kurokocchi's member as he continued to thrust into Kurokocchi. With a medium forced and slow speed Kise pumped Kurokocchi. Causing him to struggle to get free.

The pleasure overwhelmed Kurokocchi as his member got touched he bucked into Kise's touch. His body quivered with pleasure.

As his muscles tightened Kuroko climaxed, releasing himself into Kise's hand, it didn't take long for Kise to climax into Kurokocchi.

The two males slumped back, sweaty and panting.

"Kise-kun did well." Kuroko panted out as he stroked Kise's blond hair now that the male lied on top of him.

Chuckling to him, Kise nibbled on Kurokocchi's neck leaving red marks before he reached his lip where he sucked so hard on it, it began to bleed.

"You have more emotions to show me. Kurokocchi." Kise stated.

A day later the team was practicing once again as the coach yelled at them. When Kuroko was finally noticed everyone stopped and stared at his marked neck and bruised lip.

"Kuroko" Coach called from her stance analysing the marked skin on Kuroko's neck. Even Kagami looked at him perplexed.

"Where did you get those marks from?" Coach questioned curious on who had done that to him.

"I have more emotions to show Kise-kun" Kuroko bluntly stated, shocking the team.

"He said that too casually." They all whispered in unison studying the male.


End file.
